ibfandomcom-20200213-history
Diploma conditions
The diploma conditions are conditions that must be fulfilled by students in order to obtain the IB Diploma. The main conditions for the award of the diploma is accumulating 24 points on exams, but there are several others, including CAS requirements, standards set for Theory of Knowledge and Extended Essays, and point distribution across Higher Level and Standard Level classes. Test Scores The Diploma Programme (DP) curriculum consists of completing six courses from six different subject areas, writing an Extended Essay (EE) of up to 4,000 words, taking part in the Theory of Knowledge (ToK) class, and fulfilling a requirement of 50 hours each in the Creative, Active Service (CAS) pursuits. Grades are awarded from 1 to 7 in each subject, and up to three 'bonus' points may be awarded depending on the grade results of the EE and ToK. Thus, a total of 45 points may be obtained by the candidate for their final diploma. In order to receive an International Baccalaureate Diploma candidates must receive a minimum of 24 points. This must include a minimum of 12 points in the three of the higher level subjects (average grade 4 for each), and the CAS, ToK essay and presentation, and the extended essay must be completed to receive a diploma. If candidates study in a language other than their native language (i.e. their language A1), they receive a Bilingual Diploma. If students choose not to fulfil all parts of the programme they can receive 'subject certificates' for the IB classes they take. edit Subject areas Students pursuing the Diploma take six courses, usually from six different subject areas (detailed below), with three (or four) of them taken at higher level (HL) and the rest at standard level (SL). Higher level subjects require approximately 240 hours of teaching time, and standard level subjects about 150. Group 1: Language A1 - Generally the student's strongest language, with over 80 different languages available. Students may choose to self-study a language of their choice at standard level if their fluent language is not taught by the school. Group 2: Second Language - An additional language, taken either at A2, B (SL or HL) or ab initio (SL only). This group may also be replaced by a second A1 language. Group 3: Individuals and Societies - Humanities and social sciences, such as philosophy, economics, business and management, psychology, social anthropology, information technology in a global society (ITGS), geography and history (or History of the Islamic World). At higher level, there are several different regionalised history classes, including History of the Americas, History of Europe, History of Africa, History of West Asia, and History of East and South-east Asia. The variant/s taught is usually largely dependent on the location of the school. In some schools it is possible to choose three subjects from this group and none from Group 4 with special permission from the IBO. The components of the IB Diploma courseGroup 4: Experimental Sciences - Subjects such as physics, chemistry, biology, environmental systems and Design Technology. In some countries, such as the Netherlands, Sweden, Finland, New Zealand and Turkey, students are allowed to choose three subjects from this group and none from Group 3, as it is required for admission into some universities.needed Group 5: Mathematics - The subjects are, in order of increasing difficulty, Mathematical Studies (SL), Mathematics SL, and Mathematics HL. Furthermore, Further Mathematics can be studied at SL in addition to a Mathematics HL course. This group also includes computer science but only as an elective (not a substitute for the other mathematics courses). Group 6: Arts - Subjects such as visual arts, film, music, dance, and theatre arts. Students can also choose to take another subject from any of the other five groups to substitute for this group. One of the main criticisms of the Diploma Programme is that it discriminates against artists by allowing those specialising in other subject areas to take a second subject within that Group, but offering no such option for those favouring the creative arts. The defence often used to counter this point is that candidates can use their 50 'creativity' hours of their CAS programme to enrich this part of themselves. At some schools it is possible to take ecosystems and societies as both a Group 3 and Group 4 subject, giving the possibility of two subjects from Group 6. edit Extended Essay Main article: Extended Essay Students must write an essay of at most 4,000 words in any chosen subject (not necessarily one taken for the final exam) but not across subjects. The topic may be any that the student feels is researchable. This task involves independent research and requires producing a comprehensible written piece. Each student is paired with a supervisor, who provides insight toward the final product. It is a mandatory obligation to submit an Extended Essay, often abbreviated as EE, or the candidate cannot receive the IB Diploma. edit CAS Main article: Creativity, Action, Service CAS is an acronym for Creativity, Action, Service. Each DP student must complete at least 150 hours, spread out over at least one and a half years, engaging in creative activity, participating in sport or other physical activities, and doing community service or social work. The general guideline for CAS is to split it evenly among Creativity, Action and Service, hence a de facto requirement of 50 hours of each. The hours of work are to be documented by the school using official forms which are to be submitted to the IBO upon request. Failing to complete the CAS requirements will result in disqualification of a candidate from the IB Diploma. Some schools collaborate with each other and create school-wide or interschool CAS projects, such as the landmines initiative or "Read to Feed". edit Theory of Knowledge Main article: Theory of Knowledge (IB course) Each student must complete the Theory of Knowledge (TOK) course of approximately 100 hours, which aims to encourage students to be critical thinkers and to teach students basic epistemology. To complete requirements for TOK, diploma candidates must write a TOK essay of 1200-1600 words on a set title (from a choice of ten issued by the IBO), and present a TOK issue to their class on their choice of topic. The grades that the student receives from the TOK essay and presentation are compared with the grade for the Extended Essay by way of a matrix designed by the IBO, which may result in the awarding of 'extra' points for the candidate's Diploma. The candidate may get up to three extra points if both works are of a sufficiently good standard. Without the extra points, it is still possible to achieve the Diploma, but not with the full 45 points.